Just A Game
by MyNameIsNotStupid
Summary: Edward Cullen can be described in three words. Beautiful. Dark. Possessive. Too bad he chose me to be part of his game, and too bad I had the stupidity to fight back.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen can be explained in three words.

1. Beautiful.

I mean look at him. He has the golden ratio all over his body. By beautiful, I mean physically. That's all.

2. Dark.

His personality, on the other hand is a whole different story, a story that I will hopefully be telling in this document.

3. Possessive.

When he thinks something is his, he latches onto it like a bloodsucking eel.

This is only an introduction to my little story. I don't want you to be bored this early, but I do have to set the scene. Bare with me, here. Names are usually the best things to start with.

Bella Swan.

That is the name of the person who is the author of this small-ish story.

Edward Cullen.

The person who fucked up my life to the extent that I am writing this document.

Alice Cullen.

His weird sister who deluded herself into thinking that she is my best friend.

Rosalie Kirk.

My only family who somehow managed to be oblivious to everything, despite my asking her help countless of times (I still love you Rosie, you don't need to cry to me and tell me how sorry you are).

Jasper Wunder.

Edward's confidante. Alice's husband. I hate you.

Emmett Sopwer

Get out of my condo, get a house and propose to Rosalie. She will say yes.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

They are one person because they played no role at all in anything.

Renee Swan.

Not only did you dig my coffin, but you also put the nails in.

Charlie Swan.

May you rest in peace, Daddy.

Everyone else.

It was nice meeting you.

The setting to this story is almost irrelevant because in the end, there are so many place that I visit in America that I might as well say that all of America is where this story will take place.

Yes, that includes Hawaii and Alaska.

Foreshadowing is a bitch, isn't she?

I'm not such an experienced writer, just a commoner with a story that she wants told.

That's it for the introduction. I have nothing more to say.

_Review, please. _

_Nothing is mine except plot. _

_MyNameIsNotStupid_


	2. Meeting Edward Cullen

Its been three weeks since I last sat down at a computer. Time has been running away from me just as I have been running away from him. That is my life in a nutshell.

Right now, I am running from him. Hopefully, this is the time that I will finally rid myself from him. Except that is what I hope every time.

I will tell you all about my current situation later, since now is the time that the story starts.

I must warn you, this is a whirlwind of emotions kind of story. And deep down, that is what I am hoping that you will want.

In the beginning, it was fun. I was in love with him. Dammit, I still might be right now.

So for now, just enjoy the calm before the storm, or rather, hurricane.

Chapter 1: Meeting Edward Cullen.

I hated the color green. Yet, somehow the outfit I was wearing made me look like a human shamrock.

"Hey, babe, you look totally ready for anyone. I mean the color green looks totally good on you. Stop scrunching your nose. I picked out the outfit for you and that is what you are going to wear at the job interview."

I stuck my tongue out at Rose, putting on my special shoes with one hand and grabbing a snack in the other.

"And babe? If you get to meet some totally hot CEO named Christian immediately change your name to Ana because that is too bad of an opportunity to pass up."

I looked and her mildly and pointed out that I was going to be interveiwed by a small business owner not a big company name. I also kindly told her that she should stop wrapping her head in cotton candy.

It was her turn to stick out her tongue at me. Giving my best friend one smirk, I shut the door leaving her to deal with loss the latest boyfriend. Emily, I think was his name. Not that it mattered. He dumped my best friend and that forever put him in the douchebag category.

The interview went well.

The small business owner turned out to be Mike, a former childhood friend. Though I had no intention of catching up with him, it seemed to ease the tension a small bit.

He, despite seeing me through a colored lens of the past, seemed to be satisfied with what I could potentially bring to the business. I was also satisfied. the workplace was tidy, brightly colored and had a very calm atmosphere. I could see myself working here, that is, if an offer was made.

Nevertheless, as soon as I stepped outside of the building, it started to rain.

Just my luck.

I walked a little ways, while the rain was only a drizzle not minding the cold. After a few minutes, my hand was up and asking for a cab. A cab stopped just as I bumped into someone. Glancing their way, and muttering apologies I realised that he too wanted a cab. My cab.

"Which way are you headed?" a velvety voice broke through my musings of what to do next.

"I am headed to my home, although I am not accustomed to telling complete strangers where that is." I said flatly, turning away. That's fine, there were still about one thousand cabbies that were free, and probably off playing angry birds somewhere.

My arm was grabbed, and I grimaced. I still hadn't fully looked at my "companion". For all I knew he was an old man with very bad teeth.

"I will pay for cab fare, as payment for knocking you off your feet."

My lips pursed into a straight line as I inspected him.

He was definitely eye candy.

Bronze hair.

Pale skin.

Muscular.

Tall.

Green eyes.

Green eyes were definitely a turn off for me but I decided that I didn't like getting wet and that if we stood here for another moment, soaked would be more of a proper term.

I slid into the cab, with him after me. As long as he payed...

Telling the cabbie were to go, I made myself comfortable in the leather seat, turning away from him.

I think in that moment, I did have some kind feeling of what was to come ahead. Something huge, but the future was unknown to me and I could on,y swim with the current.

His eyes traveled across my body.

I wouldn't describe myself as ugly, because everyone knows that if I did do that, then that would be plain attention seeking. To be honest, I thought that was a very pleasant person to look at. I am a bit on the thin side, sculpted by years of my mom monitoring every little crumb that went into my mouth. My pale skin has a creamy look to it and my brown eyes are wide with emotion. My brown hair, is long and always up in a ponytail.

In the cab, at that moment, I will admit that I did feel a bit ugly. My hair clung to the back, my wet clothes were starting to take on the color of vomit and a grimace was on my face.

Interacting with a stranger was something that would be last on my bucket list.

The stranger wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Do you have a name?"

The question hung in the air. I finally looked at him, turning away from the window where buildings waved hello at me.

"Ana."

Rose would be so proud of me. I looked him straight in the eyes and lied. The smile tugging at lips betrayed me though, and I turned away so he couldn't see the grin stretching from ear to ear, almost breaking into laughter.

"Ana." he mused and turned away from me smirking.

Thankfully, my home was moments away.

I slid out of the car, and shot him a parting smile.

Hmm, a nice looking man had paid my fare of ten bucks. Today was looking up for me.

I sat on the couch with a glass of wine and waited for Rose to come home from work, assuming that she did indeed go to work. Break-ups had a devastating effect on her. She could be drunk, somewhere singing John Lennon.

Calling her wasn't an option, since her purple cellphone was lying on the kitchen table.

I curled up and after finding out that there was complete crap on the secondhand network that I payed for every month, decided that some of Rose's crappy romance novels might be exactly what I needed right now.

A soft knock on the door made me jump.

Behind it stood three very familiar people.

Rosalie, in between two men, seemingly knocked out by alcohol. Now, she isn't a small woman by no means. She towers me by half a foot and has a voluptuous types of beauty that even men were jealous of.

Emily, the douchebag that dumped her. He has dark brown eyes, and the cutest curly hair. He reminded me of a teddy bear, all laughs and hugs. He is still a douchebag though.

The man who paid my cab fare on her other side.

Suddenly Rosalie came to life. Her drunken state refused to let go of her.

"Ahh, meet my best friend Anastasia Steele. I wished for a friend like her from the book and poof she appeared in my room with a glass of wine and a smile. I love you. We should get married."

Rosie babbled on and I slowly took her from the men, her falling like a deadweight on me. Boy. She had some killer heels on today.

"Thanks Emmie, " I shot a pointed glare at Emmett. "I will personally make sure that she won't bother you anymore. A late night hook up will do wonders, I think I know a man."

She was heavy, and I stumbled under her. Emmett started looking angry, as though, jealous. Woops, I might have ripped the band aid off a bit too slowly.

Both men rushed forward to help me with Rosalie, but one bitchy retort from me and they backed off.

"I think I should go night night." Rosalie told me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, honey you should. By the way, thanks for paying my cab fare, I really appreciate it." I shot green eyes a smile.

"Anything for a beautiful lady." Green-eyes said softly.

Huh. He has a scottish accent. Cue the swoon.

"God dammit, the care bears are out of business. Who will sing me to bed now."

No time for romance. I had a drunken Rose to take care of.

No, this is not the end. I found out that meeting Edward Cullen was a proccess, one that he was all to willing to drag me through.

Life went on. My first encounter with Edward was not burnt in my mind like hot coal against skin. In fact, my lasting impression was that he was a bit creepy. His eyes were too bright, his smile was too genuine for a stranger.

My life as an interior designer was going fabulously. I was only twenty six, and often people said that I was too young to be one. I just looked them in the eyes and asked whether they wanted green walls or beige walls.

My clients were mostly rich people.

Condos, small houses, and even trailers were asked to be decorated to a certain taste. Soon, the flow of clients greatened and I was happy to oblige. People liked me. I liked designing small-ish places. They were willing to pay, and I was willing to collect.

Life was good.

I was at a bar one fine evening, drinking a pina colada and chatting up a handsome dude next to me. Rose, at the moment, was at work. She analyzed numbers and told people what to do. Exactly what she needed from life.

The guy was ushered away by his girlfriend, much to my chagrin, and I was left alone.

I wasn't happy.

I was alone, with alcohol trying to find some company to share my good mood with.

Company found me.

"You lied." A voice purred into my ear. I jumped, grabbing the table for support.

"Holy jesus christ, knock next time."

Behind me, stood Green-eyes looking very dashing in his suit. Was that Armani?

Damn, he looked rich.

Or was a fake. I can't lie. I am a skeptic, but the reasons you will find out later.

"Your name is not Ana."

I turned back to my drink, sipping and thinking. He continued,

"Which leaves me to wonder, is that your prostitute name?"

At least three heads were turned looking at me in disgust. I spewed my drink out, grabbing wildly for a napkin. I did say something in that moment but it probably came out as garbled shriek.

I did have a smart ass comeback but he apparently had a plan of attack.

He sat down, and leaned in real close. I had full sight of his perfection, and my heart fluttered.

"If that is your reaction, I wonder how loud you will scream when I fuck you until you see stars."

He left.

I spent the night ranting to Rosalie about his forwardness, but in reality, a night of fucking sounded good to be.

God, was I that easy?

Another few weeks went by, and I finally got over the green eyes incident. That is, until I saw Green eyes on the cover of some business magazine. I disregarded the magazine deciding that my eyes were playing tricks on me. That man knew how to leave an impression.

He was on the television too.

They kept on talking about how he had just purchased a a company called Orange, a famous seller of products that supposedly make life easier. Oranges was becoming a household name, and then Edward Cullen bought them.

I listened in to a radio interview that he gave. Only because the content interested me, and in fact it was not about his business endevours.

"Mr. Cullen, do you have a girlfriend?"

I leaned into the radio (a cd player that I didn't want to part with), excited and dreading his answer.

Laughter came through the radio waves. Finally, after an eternity, came;

"Yes, there is a special woman in my life. That is all."

The reporter seemed to get a silent message and started talking boring business.

To say I was disappointef was a bit of an understatement. Maybe, just maybe, I had started to wrap my head in cotton candy too.

It was only three months afterward, did Edward Cullen finally chain me to him.

I was at a bookstore, scanning the shelves for a good deal on a worthwhile paperback. I mean c'mon, I dodn't want to pay thirty bucks for a new book that looked like total crap.

Rose had recommended a book called Rising Storm, a romance between a vampire (199 years old), and a teenage girl (17). Something smelled fishy about that but I decided that I would give it a try.

I needed some cotton candy romance right now.

And some sex, but I wasn't ready to admit that to myself.

"Ana, we meet again."

God, he had this uncanny ability to appear like a ghost.

"Edward Cullen. What an honor." I turned towards him, determined to get the last word this time.

He broke into a smile.

"So all of the media has gotten me some attention."

I kept on scanning the book shelves.

"Tonight, you and me. I will pick you up at seven thirty sharp. Wear lace."

I looked up in shock, only to see him exiting the store.

Who the hell did he think he was?


	3. Dating Edward Cullen

As I am writing, I am reliving.

There are many happy memories, and more than one possibility for a happy ending.

No use adding to the nostalgia.

Without further ado...

Chapter 2: Dating Edward

I came home after the bookstore stumbling over myself. I was flustered, angered and anxious.

Was he for real? Did he think that I would immediately say yes and we would run off into the rainbows?

Rose came home from grocery shopping, since it was her turn this week.

Filling her in was a bad idea.

As soon as I finished my story, her eyes got wide. I mean, really wide.

"You fucking got a fucking date with Edward fucking Cullen?"

Had she not been listening to me?

"Rose, I didn't get anything. He told me what to do, expecting me to obey like a dog? Just because he has money doesn't mean he can push us peasants around like chess pieces."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Bella, this guy is one the richest people in the world, and he looks like a sex god. Girl, you need to reel him in like a fish. Plus, you need some sex. You have been sitting behind a computer for the past week doing nothing else. You need a man in your life. You need to commit to someone that isn't me. I, well, I will play Bella Barbie with you."

My blush disappeared.

Oh no.

"I can get ready myself. Don't you fucking dare."

We spent the next two minutes chasing each other. Whoever won, will have their will fulfilled.

Rose won. All she needed to do was tackle me to the ground, and put her full body weight on me. I couldn't move.

"I will be gentle, Miss Bella, don't you worry."

I won't tell you what the next three hours consisted of, but by the end I looked perfect. I had on a strapless blue dress and flats with the matching. My makeup was on, my hair was curled and my face was in a scowl.

"I am going to look like a midget next to him."

Rose chuckled,

"Or you could end up having your ass splattered all over the pavement."

"He probably has a supersonic jet that can fly anywhere he wants, so walking might not even be necessary." I chirped, knowing the Rose was absolutely right. I was a klutz in every sense of the word, and heels only magnified that aspect of me.

The a loud knock came from the door.

I fled, hiding under the bed. This was a horrible habit of mine. Rose had a ridiculously tall bed, and I could easily fit under it without ruining any aspect of any outfit.

This was one of my staples from my childhood.

See, some people are afraid of lightning, and some people can't resist homemade chocolate chip cookies. I hide under beds when I am scared.

Think whatever you will of me. I am only telling the truth.

Rose opened the door.

"BELLA!"

I slowly crawled slowly from under the bed feeling infinitely foolish. What did I have to be scared of? I was a pretty, single woman in want of some male company. So why did the idea of Edward Cullen make me go running under beds?

Edward looked handsome. He had on the classic suit and tie with a fedora that gave him an almost childlike quality, his bronze hair peeking out.

"You better take care of my Belly, or I will come to your bank, hack your passwords and leave you penniless. Then, I will personally rip you a new face with a gaping hole in it."

Edward only smiled, but his eyes tightened as though he could already see his future.

Rose gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care, Swan."

The she pushed me towards him and slammed the door.

Oh, so the bitch only wanted some time for herself. Could have told me.

Edward Cullen looked down at me and smiled. My breath stopped. Now, that smile made him look like an incarnation of an Adonis. I liked people who smiled.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Swan."

Some unknown force pulled me out of the moment. I realised he had his arms around me, since I had fallen into him from the push Rose gave me.

I stepped back and gave him a pointed glare.

"Mister Cullen, before anything happens, I have to set down some rules. First, I will not be pushed around. You may not tell me what to and throw me around like some puppet. Second, you have to wait for my consent before planning a date."

His eyebrows raised. Obviously, rules were a first for him. I continued.

"Third, before throwing out casual references at someone about fucking, get their shit known. Especially me. Lastly, stop being an asshat. Throw that crown of assholiness away and start treating me like you care."

I smiled sweetly at him and shut up.

He gave me his arm, and we walked to dinner.

I liked him, and he liked me.

It was at the second date that the possesiveness started to show, mainly because some very unfortunate people were in exactly the same place that we were.

I met up with him in the middle of the city, in a park, sitting on a bench. He smiled and took my hand. The first words that came out of his mouth were,

"Put up your hair."

My hair was down, I had let it flow in the natural waves that I was born with. I sighed and reminded him of the ground rules. He repeated his order.

"You barely know me, what in hell and heaven gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

He put his arms around my shoulders and luaghed. Then, he leaned down and kissed the point where my ear ended. I shivered in poorly masked delight. He did not take his lips away from my ear though. What happened next, well, started this sick game of his.

"Ahhh, but madam, I know you very well. You are Isabella Marie Swan. You grew up with a father you loved and a mother you detested. She put you through modeling and ballet, in hopes that you would become famous for your body. You became anorexic at age ten and only managed to get rid of it two years ago, but even today you struggle with putting certain foods in your mouth. Your mother still calls you a sick bitch every time she sees you, but somehow in that twisted heart of yours you still love Renee. Your father died from cancer. You graduated from college and recently got a fulfilling job."

Now, it was Edward steering me away from the park, an arm firmly around my shoulders. A smile was plastered on my face, still frozen from the ear kiss thingy.

I no longer wanted to date him. Or be in his presence.

"You have no right.." I choked out through clenched teeth.

Edward leaned down and whispered,

"I know who I plan to fuck."

With those words I was introduced to his game. He had reeled me in, and had no intention of letting go.

At that moment in time, I didn't know it was a game. I thought he was bastard who wanted a quick fuck without the partner pinning for his money,

"Well, cancel your plans." I said hotly, wriggling out of his firm grasp. He refused to let go.

"Put up your hair."

"Fuck you."

"Isabella, you should also know that I have rules also. Swearing is forbidden. It doesn't suit you."

"I will say what I fucking want."

"Mouth. Watch your mouth."

He seemed to be gathering up patience, and I hoped to god that he had it because I had in mind for him would make a dormant volcano erupt.

"Edward Cullen, you will walk away from me right now and you will never come back. Find a woman who will fit your needs and forget about me. The rules of the relationship you are setting down are not going to work. I am not going to back down, and you will find hell in me. Either you walk away right now, or I will."

Edward took two steps back, and then two steps forward.

"Too bad the only thing I see is heaven."

He brought me close and kissed me.

Kissing Edward Cullen.

That would be a good chapter name. But here, in this moment I will try to describe it to you in a paragraph. It may not even look like a paragraph.

It is toe curling, heart clenching and exhilarating. I had a spell put on me, just through the touch of his lips. I was so mesmerised by how he could an absolutely ugly, marred and scary moment and turn it into a thing of beauty. I think it was at that kiss that I found that I was deep. For now, it was only knee deep but if I let this go on I would drown.

While he kissed me, he somehow stole my scrunchie and pulled my hair up.

Damn him.

I pulled away for breath.

Damn me too.

Dinner that night was at a place called The Iron Broccoli. When I saw the name, I burst out laughing. Edward was holding my hand and watching me carefully, obviously gaging my reaction though it would tell him the secrets of the universe. He looked pretty disappointed until I said,

"Do you think my stomach would be able to process that much broccoli?"

He, too, joined my laughing.

"The name might be a bit tacky but the food is good enough to make a man think over his reason for living."

Suddenly, a warm, familiar voice broke me from the conversation.

"OH MY GOD ITS BELLA!"

Many whistles came from behind. Edward's arm flung over my shoulder.

"Who the fuck are they?" he hissed at me, anger seeping through his tone. I laughed at his obvious misunderstanding.

The Pack.

There was a reservation near where I had lived, and on that reservation was a group of guys that had served as my anchor when my mother got too far.

I loved them all, like brothers.

By now, they were catcalling and howling like wolves. They had promised to embarrass me at any possible moment after I left home.

I wriggled out of Edwards grasp, and ran to them thanking god that was at least one thing familiar in this bizarre world of the unfamiliar.

"Hey, Jake."

The big guy had grown taller from the last time that I saw him. That bastard. Finally, the whole lot of them shut up and commenced hugging me and catching up. After a few moments, I finally remembered that I had a man waiting on me.

"Guys, this is Edward. Edward these are the guys."

Edward snaked his arm around my waist and smiled, a fake smile of course. Jake held out his hand, sensing that Edward was someone more refined than catcalling and shouting obscenities.

Edward didn't take it. His grip only tightened.

Thank god Embry was good at reading people. He piped up before anything could happen. Jake was making conclusions, and Edward was also making conclusions.

"Guys, I think we need to get back before my wife calls us out on riding the motor bikes." he piped up looking between Jake and Edward.

Everyone muttered goodbyes.

"Call me, Jake." I said softly, happy that I was able to see him.

They walked away, in good spirits.

When I finally looked at Edward, ready to eat, I saw that he looked angry.

"Who the fuck are they?" he asked.

I liked to pull at his strings, so I grabbed one and pulled.

"They are the kids from the rez." I said casually, gently pulling him towards the restaurant.

"Who the fuck is Jake?" Obviously he meant, who was he to _me_.

**"He is the man I used to sleep with."**

Thank you for all of the reviews, faves and follows. They make my day. Please keep on **reviewing**.  


The characters aren't mine, of course. 

MyNameisNotStupid. 


	4. Edward Takes Things Too Seriously

It as been a long time since I have written. A couple of things decided to block my path, but they will come up later.  
For those of you wondering, I never slept with Jacob Black. I spent the night in a horizontal position with him in a bed, listening to snores cutting through my ears like a chainsaw, but I never had sex with him

Chapter Three: Edward Takes Things Too Seriously

Edward seemed to want to disregard my answer, but he couldn't. Mechanically, he led me back the restaurant sitting me down in a booth. I let him, only too happy because I had finally shown him that he had no control over what I did, and hoped he would understand that he had no control over what I would do.

I tried for conversation.

"So, what was the motive for choosing a broccoli for this date?"

How I said must have sounded like this was going to be the last of all the dates, and in some ways I hoped this was true. Edward was kinda overly possessive over things that weren't his.

The waitress brought over water, and shot me a "can I flirt with him, please, please?" look. I knew her. She was Jacobs girlfriend, probably the reason The Pack had been here in the first place.

I gave her a small smile, and a "go ahead" nod.

Leah would never cheat. I hope. Anyways, Edward wasn't...

Why in the world was I even thinking about these things?

"Good food."

Edward looked at Leah and smiled. I should mention that Leah and I had a game. Whenever Rosalie would come here with a new guy, Leah would see if they were worthy enough to be seeking out Rosalie's attention.

By flirting with them.

"And what would you like, Ms. Twirly?" Leah drawled, in her rather ravishing southern accent. She called me because I had a horrible habit of playing and twirling my hair around my finger whenever I was in stress, or lying.

I stopped hair-playing and ordered my drink and my food, preferring to have them served at the same time instead of sitting around and playing with my straw for an hour. Thank God Leah was my waitress.

She stalked away, laughing under her breath at a joke Edward had made.

That's okay. I had no intention of letting go farther than this anyways.

"You know her, and you know the menu. Why the reaction?" Edward inquired, while fingering the rim of his water.

"You were looking for one, so I delivered." I said, failing at sounding demure.

"You have a habit of lying, don't you." This was said in statement form, as though he had this already figured out. I smirked, liking where this was going.

"Yes, I do, Cullen. You can't believe anything I say because I am looking to rip the carpet from under your feet."

"You are lying about lying." he said dryly, taking a huge gulp of his water. I gave him a shut-up look, and went for the dessert menu which was lying right in the middle of the rather large table.

Bread pudding would be really nice. I needed a sweet distraction, from my rather sour one.

"Hmm. And how do you know that?"

I reached for the menu, but Edward grabbed it and pressed it down on the table, making it immovable.

"Edward.." I warned, sounding more scared then angry. He did not have the right to touch me like that. He not my boyfriend, nor was he my husband, yet...

A sharp burst of intuition told me that being my husband was exactly why Edward had come.

And he wasn't going to stop.

Unless I ended things.

Right now.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...

Guess what.

I didn't.

So much for trusting my psychic powers.

"You need to get rid of the habit, or else anyone will be able to read you from a second glance."

He let go of my hand.

"Speaking of professions, what is it that you do?" I completely changed the subject to my convenience.

His green eyes lazily found mine, and his lips formed a soft smile. Talk about job satisfaction.

"Which profession are you talking about?" he leaned back on the blue booth, and spread his arms out like he owned the place.

Maybe he did.

"I don't know, maybe the business one. Or that one that you found out from the world of porn. How else could you have known my hooker name?"

I was only joking.

Edward, being the skeptic he is, believed me.

This is how I got ahead of him in the sick game of his. By lying, and joking.

My only two weapons ( I will repeat this again), and the only ones that I will ever have against him.

Now, let me explain. I have an awesome poker face. I did nothing to let him know what I said was actually a jest at his knowledge about me. Probably, my facial expression and nonchalance only led him towards thinking that this was the truth.

The rest of the meal was eaten in an almost tense silence.

My definition of a disastrous date.

Rose called when I was just finishing the bread pudding, my perfect opportunity to bolt.

"Sorry, honey." I said, falling into the southern accent I had grown up with ( my father had one and I am proud to say that it sounds almost like Leah's). "I got an appointment that needs, uh, tending to."

For a moment, the expression of pure heart break was on his face. Yeah, better it happen on the first date then when he proposes to me.

But that was replaced by a stony acceptance.

"Buh-bye, sugar, thanks for the meal." I gave him a kiss on his cheek and left wagging my ass like there was no tomorrow. Leah broke down into fits of laughter, having experienced my two face before. She waved goodbye, and I smiled.

Victory for Bella.

-ish.

That night I was woken up by a soft knock on my door. Rosalie was having a sleepover with some skank name Jessica from work, probably too drunken to get home.

Rosalie never had the manners to knock.

I decided to ignore the knock, hoping that whoever it was, they would leave.

Gosh, who woke someone up at three forty in the morning?

An idiot.

Someone who wanted to send themselves into the pit of hell, because they were going to face my wrath, any moment now. I struggled against the covers, trying almost fruitless to get out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, I AM COMING!" I yelled, frustrated at my inability to disentangle myself.

The knocking ceased as I padded towards the door.

I should mention that I wear glasses. I admit that I should have said something about them in the beginning but I was too self-conscious. Now, I really don't care. Whoever reads this, this should only be a fun pastime about the rather interesting life of a young woman. Anyways.

Glasses. They are big, green-rimmed and nerdy. They don't make me look too attractive, but I love them.

I grabbed them from the table that also held my keys and other various trinkets that I held with me while on the go.

The glasses were what startled the man behind the door.

I think you have already deduced who this is.

Edward.

"What in the world do you want. I thought I ditched you already." I squinted at him through the bright light of the corridor, which my neighbor constantly forgets to turn off.

"Bella, I am a man in control. And you make me feel so very out of control."

I groaned.

He was going to give me one of those speeches about how he wants to prolong the relationship. I said the only thing that I was completely sure would end the conversation.

"First of all, Edward, when a woman says no, it means no. Second of all, I am not into those Dom, Sub relationships. If you are, I bet you there is a Bella Swan out there who is into them. C'mon, there's like a gazillion people out there. I am not the one so find another one. You have connections, and you have the appeal, so fucking use it and let me sleep."

Before I could slam the door, I was being kissed.

My mind and my body fought valiantly.

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

Yes.

Finally, I mustered the courage to jerk free. Gathering my senses, and pushing out the screaming want from my lips I klutzily closed the door.

But not before he had the last word.

"If someone kisses like that, there's no way that they are a prostitute."

**ALL REVEIWERS WILL GET A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

_Twilight by Stephenie Meyer_

_MyNameIsNotStupid_


	5. Edward Makes It Hard

Chapter Four: Edward Makes It Hard To Come Up With A Name For This Chapter, So This Is What The Readers Get.

"I really need to stop lying," I grumbled disorientedly to Rose that next morning while walking into the kitchen.

She looked up from her kindle, giving me a once-over.

"Lying? You haven't uttered a lie since you came out of that womb."

I sighed dramatically, flopping into a chair next to her.

"If only that were so." I grabbed the cinnamon flavored cereal from the table and started absent-mindedly munching on it.

Rose read right through me.

"It's that man, isn't it."

Alarmed, I looked at her with my mouth slightly open.

"Don't look at me as though you don't have a clue, that Edward dude, you lied to him and he pushed back."

"How do you know all of this?" I said, leaning back on the chair.

"I have a client, Jasper, he is Edward's friend."

I nodded, and glancing at the time, decided that it was time to go to work. Rose would have to be interrogated tonight.

Since today was one of my 'do all the stuff on the computer day' I didn't dress up at all. Mike said that it was fine to come in any attire you think proper. I had seen him come in P.J.s countless of times, so I used this opportunity and put on some work-pyjamas (I am explaining this because it is important).

Our designer company was odd, but it was one of the best in the state.

The place itself wasn't to tacky, except for the walls were painted bright happy neon colors to promote creativity.

When I came into the office, Angela (my office buddy) was stressing over some document that had been found lying on her desk.

"Hey, Bella, will you come and look at this?"

Picking up the document from her, I read the words **Cullen Corporations, **and groaned.

Edward Cullen was going to buy us.

What in the world did he need from a home luxury designer company? Everything significant in my life seemed to be crashing violently into me, leaving a wake of confusion and plain helplessness.

"Edward Cullen is coming here, today, to inspect us for worthiness." Angela paraphrased for me.

I shrugged.

"I hope he doesn't like what he sees, 'cause we're doing just fine on our own." I grumbled, honestly having enough of him for that period of forty-eight hours.

Angela was swooning.

"_Edward Cu_.." she whispered, staring off into space.

I slapped her.

"Ang, you have Ben. A man who loves you more than himself, or his video games."

At that persice moment, Ben, the guy who finalized the computer models of our designs, walked in. He never dressed up for work, and sported a t-shirt with some martial arts movie on it with some khakis. He looked more like a paleontologist than a computer geek to me.

"Hey, Angy." he said cheerfully, pecking her on the cheek.

Angela's face reddened in embarrassment, and quickly we dispersed to our alloted work stations.

Honestly, I could probably write about my work all day, but you would be bored so I shall skip to the part where things actually get interesting (for you, the reader).

Edward Cullen didn't come at the conventional time, which was usually ten o'clock in the morning, but he came about an hour before everyone was supposed to go home.

At that time, our office was a mess.

Angela was furiously typing emails.

Mike was gone (he obviously didn't know about the Cullen fiasco), to meet with a client.

Ben was asleep at his work desk.

Patrick was eating dinner.

Jessica was texting.

Hei was playing video games.

So, naturally, Edward came at the one time weren't actually doing any of our omnipotent work.

Our receptionist, Emily, came scampering to me yelling that Edward Cullen wanted to come in. Of course, Mike put me in charge.

"Does he have an appointment?" I asked, almost scathingly.

"He made one yesterday."

"Tell him he can do whatever, but we apologize that no one is properly here to see him."

Emily had to think about my answer for a moment, but then she was gone for Mr. Edward Cullen.

I sighed and told everyone my goodbyes. After putting Angie in charge, I walked out of the fire-escape.

No, this isn't a cowardly act.

This was an act of self-perservance.

I would literally self-destruct if I saw him again. Once, I got to the receptionist desk I watched him get into the elevator with Emily.

His attention was on her, but for just a moment, his eyes were on me.

:

:

:

"God-dammit, where did my other shoe hide itself?" I muttered to myself later that night, searching for my running shoes. They were neon pink, how in the world did I manage to lose them?

My mom once told me that I was half color-blind because when she color coded something of mine I wouldn't be able to tell the different shades of red or green apart.

Whatever.

Rose found me standing in a heap of shoes, with my arms crossed.

Those shoes cost me almost one hundred and fifty bucks.

"Oh, Belly." she said, eyeing the mess I made. "You are worse than a dog sometimes."

I stuck my tongue out her.

"At least I clean up my messes."

She snorted.

"Clean up your messes my ass. You shove things where ever and forget about them."

I narrowed my eyes at her. I was just about the most clean person she would ever come to know. She puckered her lips and from behind, protruded a neon pink Nike running shoe.

"I spilled paint on it and had clean it up for me."

I accepted the shoe rather warily.

"Isn't Mr. Wu some kind of biologist?"

"No, he's the dry cleaner down the street."

"That cleans shoes?"

"Shut up. He owed me a favor."

When I tried to put the shoe on, I discovered that there was a piece of paper inside.

_ Hiding from me, Ms. Swan ?_

"Damn it." I muttered darkly and threw the paper out.

_Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. _

_MyNameIsNotStupid. _

_So sorry that I didn't send out previews. _

_If you want one PM me, or else I might completely forget. _

_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. _


End file.
